


背光

by susiri



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiri/pseuds/susiri





	背光

“可是那孩子连接话都接不好啊。那又是直播。”  
“那就要仰仗指原监督您的教导了。”穿着熨帖藏蓝色西装的男人笑着给对面皱着眉头的秃头斟满酒。  
“这到底是吃了多少好处。那样的小少爷我可不敢呵斥。村上眼睛那么毒，难道看不出西室家那位少爷根本不是吃偶像这口饭的料吗？跟着他爸做做生意不好吗？怎么还一心往这上面栽。”  
“他能不能吃这口饭不是我们决定的啊。”  
“在我面前还用那么滴水不露的话术吗？我还以为我们那么多年的交道总该是要说几句真心话的。也罢，村上是八面玲珑惯了的，要不也坐不到总监的位子。”  
“指原监督说笑了，如果不真的话，这样的事又怎会经我们俩的手这样走，这分明是战友的情谊啊。更何况我也算得上您的徒弟呢。”  
被唤作指原的中年男人浅浅笑着摇了摇头，叹口气说“可怜原来定好那孩子了，各方面都很厉害呢。就是没什么背景。上天赏给他吃这碗饭的本事，却没给留吃饭的座位。”  
村上笑笑没有说话。  
“说实话，看着他会想到二十年前的你呢。当年如果不是被安室……”  
“您吃醉了。我让司机送您回去吧，夫人下次见面又要怨我总是拉您出来喝酒”村上搀起指原，的确有些颤颤巍巍站不稳的样子。  
“你也该结婚了，有个夫人照顾体贴总比一个人抗好。怎么我们认识那么多年都没看你谈过恋爱啊？也太事业为重了吧。不会是个处男吧。”  
“您真是喝多了。”村上皱了皱眉。  
“给指原夫人的礼物也都放好了吧。”村上将人托付给司机后又不放心地问了一下身边的助理。“放好了。三吉家新出的腰封，指原太太会满意的。”  
“那就好，挑礼物上安田你比我在行的多。”  
“只是，总监，这孩子非要见您一面，怎么都说不走。已经在店门口站一小时了。您看？”  
村上顺着安田的目光望过去，高挑瘦削的少年在日料屋的店前站着，金色的头发和浅褐色的眼瞳在暖色的纸灯笼下熠熠生辉，他却有意收敛着什么，恭谨地朝着村上的方向鞠了一躬。村上侧了下头又端正姿态“你是谁？有什么事？”  
“我叫横山裕，是W的预备艺人，下午在公司练习室时见过的。冒昧跟您过来，真是打扰了。我只是觉得当时您似乎有什么话没有说。”  
“你误会了。安田，去开车过来。”  
安田点点头去了车库。男孩还是站在原地不动，眼睛都没有从村上脸上移开，加上比村上略高的个头，有种俯视的压迫感，与刚才的恭谨有些违和。  
村上皱了皱眉。  
“听闻村上总监看人很毒。我自觉是哪里做得不妥，还请您能指点出来。否则我不会走的。”  
之前一直没有对上目光的村上突然抬头望回去，问“今年多大？”  
“二十。”横山疑惑地摸了摸自己后脑勺。  
“真是恐怖的年龄啊。”村上笑了。“上车说吧，就算想要帅气，深秋还是要多穿点。更何况明明清楚要等那么久。”

“为什么觉得我有话要跟你说。”村上坐了后排，转头看向横山。刚才冻得苍白的脸进入温暖的车厢恢复了红润。  
“在练习室对上村上先生的眼睛时感觉到的，我也说不清。”  
“这样啊。如果今天惹了我生气的话，你以后不会顺的。你那么聪明，这不也能感觉到。”  
“您不会的。”横山又望过来，对视时目光也定得稳。这么频繁的直视让村上觉得陌生，想想突然觉得是自己老了，各个方面都是。  
“虽然MC练习时接梗很巧妙，但是过于抢镜头了。欲望强烈对现在的你来说不是什么坏事，但流露太明显的孩子反而容易让人讨厌。不只是伙伴间树敌，也不讨好观众。”  
“是，下次我会注意的。”横山垂下头，村上明白他听进去了。  
“你家在哪？送你回去。”  
“啊，不了，我家很远很偏，我坐地铁就好。”  
“已经到了停运的时间。你要打车回去吗？很贵没关系吗?”  
“啊，我。”横山捏紧了袖口，想要拽掉黑色毛衣外套上那些新起的毛球。脸色一下烧起来。  
“没关系的。我原来为了省钱租的地方都要出东京都了。”村上按了按横山握的泛白的拳头，感觉那只手在自己掌心舒展开又移开手去开窗。“太热了吧，横山脸有点红呢。透透气吧。”  
横山小心翼翼地抬起一点目光扫过去，对上村上笑吟吟的眼睛。低头撇了撇嘴。

“以后有问题还能请教村上先生吗？我太笨了。”横山关上车门刚转身走两步又迅速回头，俯身看向车窗里面。  
“我的身份不适合当横山的老师。横山那么聪明，明白的吧。”  
“我不会跟别人说的。”  
“我很忙。而且是个生意人，不做这种善事，只信奉等价交换。风大，快回去吧。”  
“我可以交换。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我会帮助到村上先生的。”  
“拿什么？”村上饶有兴趣地将车窗又向下降了一点，冷风瞬间换走了整个车厢的暖意，让人一下清醒，开车的安田甚至一下打了个冷颤。  
“我一定会红的。”语气肯定的陈述句，村上低头笑了，刚想说“几乎每天他都能听到这样的话”时对上横山的眼，揶揄全凝固在冷风里，刚才的恭谨局促收敛全从对面人身上散开，村上觉得自己像是目睹了摩西劈开红海的瞬间。

“气馁了？”村上扔给站在远处的横山一听饮料。  
“有点。”对于突然出现在天台的村上感到疑惑，但还是下意识接住了饮料。  
“这样的事以后还有很多。”  
“您的意思是以后都不要理我吗？”  
“嗯？”突然意识到横山想的并非失去机会而是今天在公司遇见向他点头被忽视的事。“怎么在意那种小事。”  
“虽然心里明白老师在公司回应我点头是不可能，但还是觉得不爽，毕竟在我心里，您已经是老师了。”  
“不可以这样称呼我，我也没有答应你什么。这样的话术太拙劣了。”  
“什么啊！？我是真心的。您是没有答应我什么，但您那天给我您的围脖，现在又上天台扔给我饮料。这种职员照顾是不是太亲切了。”  
村上皱了眉“你太没大没小了。”  
“对不起。”横山一下回过神，赶快将手背在后面鞠了一躬“我刚才接到通知原来有可能参演的节目被顶了，胡乱发了脾气，太失礼了。”  
村上神色复杂地说了句没事就转身离开，留横山一个人在天台发呆。  
离开公司时已经接近凌晨，村上还在想着企划案的事被一声“村上先生”惊得抖了一下，看见横山在走廊那头向他跑来。  
“怎么那么晚还不回去。”  
“在练舞。”  
“打车回去？”  
“不回去了，跟保安室的大叔关系比较好，今晚睡在那里。”  
“不是不上节目了。”  
“所以才想要练。村上先生忙到那么晚？”看着横山熟络自然的语气，似乎完全没有在意上午那事。有些摸不清是少年心性还是忍耐伪装。  
“嗯，别太……”话说到一半，村上表情扭曲起来，额头上迅速起了一层细密的汗。  
“您怎么了？”横山慌忙去扶，村上借到力完全靠在横山的身上。  
“去六楼……总监办公室……里面那个办公桌第一层抽屉里拿药。”村上嘴唇都苍白起来。横山将村上背起来就跑。深夜安静的走廊里仿佛野兽追猎，响起剧烈的脚步声。  
“刚才把我放那你自己跑上来不就好了，你是转不过来弯了吗？”村上堆起横山的裤管，把他的小腿一下拉直。皮肤本来就白的横山，现在几乎面如纸色，因为抽筋，豆大的汗珠一路顺着脸颊向下。  
“那…不是…”因为忍着痛说话还大口倒吸着气。  
“那么痛现在就别说话了，把脚尖向上绷直。”村上握住横山的脚掌向前推。“跟我回去吧。我家里应该还有喷雾之类的。一定是今天练太多刚在又猛跑。也别想着继续练了。”  
村上认真的看着横山，鲜少这样主动对视，又是这样的仰视，横山一时走神想到了朋友家养的贵宾抬头看他时的样子，只木木地点了点头。  
“村上先生开车技术真好啊。”  
“大晚上都没什么人，你怎么看出来的。没话就闭嘴，不用硬夸。”  
横山刚一低头就听到村上说“别撅嘴了，下巴本来就凸。”  
“你！”  
“敬语都省了吗？”村上绷着脸严肃的说。  
“您太会欺负人了。”横山小声的嘟囔换来村上一阵大笑。  
“那就说说你刚才没说完的话吧。”声音里的笑意还浓。  
“那个啊，第一反应啦。回头想想是有点蠢，但也没错。当时只是想着不能把您一个人留在黑暗里罢了。”  
村上没有接话，车里陷入了一种安适的静谧，又过了一个红绿灯说“前面就到了。”  
横山点点头，总觉得不是一个结束的句子，果然后面又有话跟了进来。  
“我不怕黑的。把我放那里也没关系，你还是照顾好你自己吧。我早就跟黑暗融为一体了。”  
横山看向村上的侧脸，是丝毫没有动摇，目视前方的表情。横山突然觉得村上家这条路的路灯太少了，他希望整条街都亮起来。  
村上是闻着饭香睁眼的，一瞬间紧绷起来又倏地放松下去。横山小心翼翼地把卧室门拉开了一条缝，正对上村上的眼。  
“闻着饭香我还以为睡错了地方。”  
“不是我自己做的了，村上先生家里真是空的吓人啊。果然有钱人就是不一样，那么大的房子那么少的家具就不说了，极简到甚至冰箱都没什么东西。我都怀疑没有人在住的。刚才出去跑步顺路买的。”  
“嗯，我洗漱一下就去，你先吃吧。”  
“我现在还不饿，等下一起吧。”  
“随你。”  
村上落座后横山才动筷子，“这种地方倒是规矩。”  
“我本来就很懂礼貌的。是村上先生太亲切了，长得又年轻，总是让我忘记分寸。”  
“他们叫我笑面虎呢。我不过37岁，就要被人照顾情绪夸年轻了吗？”  
“哪有，是真的年轻了。不过看起来您完全不做护理呢，要是皱纹没了说是二十多也有人信。村上先生挣那么多钱干嘛不对自己好一点啊，多贵的护肤品都可以用啊。忙得饭都不吃生胃病，说实话，有点笨了。”话音刚落立马被用筷子敲了头。  
“小鬼，哪轮的到你来教育我。”是笑着的。  
“哎呀。我说这些话，以后会对您负责的了。反正我要晨跑，路过您家时会捎早餐给您的。”  
“你可不像会晨跑的人，而且哪里顺路了。不用那么讨好我，我只会当成你想上位，不会感激你的。”  
“随便您怎么想。对了，我来之前会给您发短信的。”横山端起喝空的碗转身去冲洗。  
村上张了张嘴又合上。  
“你先进去，我们一起太奇怪了。”村上把车停进公司车库。横山点了点头下了车。  
“喂，安田，今天不用买早餐了，明天也不用了。”村上挂断电话从车里走出去。  
“你这双面间谍可以啊！那个女的给了你多少好处？你可别忘了你现在的一切都是我给的。你的房子，车子，助理，没有我，给你八百年都爬不起来。安室当年把你搞臭了是我把你捡回来的，你真是个白眼狼！”暴怒的男人抄起手边的杯子就朝村上的方向砸去，村上刚侧头躲过，迎面而来的文件夹迅速在额角划出一道血痕。  
“请您冷静。拍她的裸照只是为了日后您不被她反咬一口。夫人那边也只是担心您的身体。”  
“滚出去。”  
“是。”村上轻轻带上了门，对着门外被人捂着嘴想要逃跑，衣不蔽体的女人说“公司也是你敢乱来的地方？再有下次会有人动手的。”  
“放她走吧。”说完这句话后村上走向电梯，摸出手机发短信“办好了。”

“怎么回事啊？”安田看到回到办公室的村上血已经流到眼角，赶快翻出医药箱。“社长又发疯了。”  
“没事的，只是小口子。”  
“那也要好好处理，要不会感染的。”安田动作轻柔地抹着酒精”真是疯了，就算假面夫妇出轨还不找个真心喜欢的，天天换着陪酒小妹撒钱哪里好了？”  
“小心隔墙有耳。”村上还是听不出喜怒的语气。  
发完邮件一抬头已经一点。村上躺上沙发又突然起身，收拾起公文包改了想法准备回家。  
“你怎么在办公室门口？”村上蹲下身平视眼前睡得迷迷糊糊的人。  
“啊，我不小心睡着了!几点了？”  
村上看了看表“一点十五。”  
“完了。我本来想问问您明天早上想吃什么的，看您在工作就想着等会，结果……”  
“那怎么办？又要回我家，我要收房费的。”  
“不用麻烦了，我，我还是睡保安室吧。”  
“会开车吗?”  
“刚成年就考驾照了。”  
“给我当司机打工付房钱吧。”村上起了身。  
“怎么？不愿意？”已经转身走开两步的村上又回头。  
“睡麻了，还没缓过来。”村上伸出了手，横山愣了一下。  
“怎么？还要我抱你？”  
“不是的。”横山立马紧紧握住借力站了起来，力道太大又差点将村上拉倒，手足无措地红了脸。  
“跟着导航就行。我今天累了，眯一会，别跟我说话。”  
“嗯。”横山侧头看过去，村上果然闭上了眼，侧躺时刘海偏向一侧，露出了肤色的创可贴。横山收敛了嬉笑，皱起眉。  
“明天还要工作，喝酒没事吗？”  
“只喝一点就好。你不要那么扫兴了。年轻人不应该很兴奋期待有什么好酒吗？”  
“不就是罐装啤酒。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“您房间那么空，可不是一眼就知道了。”又被敲了头。  
“别那么喜欢露聪明。”  
“我平时都是负责装傻的，只在这里露一点。”横山用手比划起一点点，像是大拇指和食指掐着空气。  
村上笑着开起一瓶啤酒递过去，两个人不断聊着娱乐圈的事，新上的电影电视剧，又谈起歌，村上打开音响，是昭和风味的舞曲，竟开心地拉起横山跳起来，脚边几个空瓶子被踢到客厅的各个角落。两个人累倒往地上一躺，横山闭起眼，村上关上音响和灯，踢踢横山喊他回房间睡。却被一下拉住了手肘向下拽，眼睛还没适应黑暗，不知坠到哪里的恐惧一下提到嗓子眼，却被安稳地圈进怀抱。下意识推开，却被抱地更紧，几乎是锢进怀中。  
“抱一会儿可以吧。”横山的声音轻轻柔柔，甚至有小孩的奶声奶气，让村上一下卸了力。  
静默的时间里村上的眼睛慢慢适应了夜色，才注意到客厅里撒进一地霜一样的月光，两个人被皎白的月色笼罩。连夜里昆虫细微的声音都可以听到。  
不知过了多久，横山慢慢扶正村上，捧起他的脸，泪涟涟，却悬在眼眶里迟迟不肯落下。  
“对我露出这样的表情，要怎么办才好。脸上的伤是受了欺负对吧？社长？听说今天从他办公室跑出一个衣服都没穿好的女的。”  
村上没有回答，只是望着横山的眼睛，跟夜色一样静默。  
横山顺着泪痕一路吻下去，碰到嘴角时却被使劲向外推。可是晚了。  
撬开齿贝后村上完全放弃了抵抗，软在横山怀里，啤酒的味道，泪水的味道，甚至卷进月色一起搅拌着，村上禁不住发出小兽的呜咽，横山才慢慢放轻柔。眩晕感上来时横山才慢慢将舌尖退出，牵连出银丝落在村上的锁骨上，横山又舔过去，然后吮吸研磨。痛感终于让村上回了神，一把推开横山，跌跌撞撞几乎是逃进了自己的卧室。  
横山望着紧闭的房门，像被遗弃在凄凉月色里的孤儿一脸茫然。  
第二天睁开眼时村上竟然已经离开了家。横山看了眼表，七点。餐桌上是跟昨天一样的早餐。多了两张便利贴。横山摘下来看，一张写“昨天真是喝多了。我都不记得怎么回房间的了。没有发生什么吧？发生了也不用告诉我。你也别放在心上了。”另一张写“我早上有会，你自己搭地铁去公司吧。以后不用给我买早餐了。助理每天都会帮我订。”  
之后的几天横山有意去撞村上，却总是看不见人。就算偶尔看到了也被避开目光当成空气。仿佛之前的事是钢琴曲里不小心弹错的一个音符，一抬手便过去了。  
村上这几天总是是不是左顾右盼的毛病令安田嗅出一种危险，甚至怀疑起难道有人要暗杀村上。可村上比以往更加沉默，根本不打算透露什么，他也只好处处留心。  
今天村上刚下车，安田正在解安全带，一眼看到外面有人朝村上的方向冲过来，迅速探出身子却还是抓空。那人速度极快，一转身就跑了。  
安田紧张地问“您没事吧？怎么看着像前段时间在饭店外等人的小子。那一头金毛一定是他吧。”安田越想越对，声音一路拔高，几乎尖利得变到女声。结果被拍了脑袋才发现周围有人看过来。立马捂住了嘴，像是他才是被袭击受惊吓的那个。  
“我看见脸了，不认识。别瞎想了。快去准备下午的会议。”没有丝毫慌乱的声音让安田冷静下来。朝着周围拍手说“没事没事。”驱开看向这边的两三个好奇的目光。  
村上回到办公室才展开拳头，手心里是一团皱巴巴浸了汗水的信纸。字写得又小又密集，有些字迹已经晕开，但勉强还可以辨认。  
“您好，至今没有您的联系方式，只能给您写信。我明白您在怕什么。我们的未来从那天起已经系在一起了。我想一旦被发现，我以后既不可能出道，您的事业也会遭受重创。所以我会小心的。我说会小心，的确是没有要放弃的意思。这样说可能又要被您笑，可是第一次见面时，我们就挑选了彼此不是吗？我不相信只有我一个人有命中感。从一开始我就知道您在说谎，您不可能不记得我。您说喝醉了也是谎言。您那么聪明，当然清楚那个时候男人会吻人。大人太狡猾了。可即使这样，您给了我真正的东西。那样的表情是只对我展露的，里面的求救信号是只传达给我一个人的。我明白了就不能装作无事发生。那绝对不是误解。更何况您也救了我，我之前就知道西室会替代我。我原来从没有动摇过的想法，可在一次次失意中终于动摇了。我明白我踏进的是比我想象中还要残酷的世界。我已经二十岁了，对于偶像来说不能算小，也是人生转折点，该斩断的妄念必须断了。空怀错误的梦想反而会让人生不幸。可这时遇见了您，第一次见面时您看向我的目光隐藏的惊喜，我感知到了。少年时那种空泛又笃定的勇气突然回到了我身上。第一次告别时我再度确认了这件事，您的表情已经告诉了我答案。我是真心的，不是想要攀着您向上爬，向您卖乖的孩子，您也不必端出长辈的姿态。我当然会努力的，不管遇到什么都会迎难而上，努力做到最好。您不必忧虑我，也不要再向我撒谎。我不会退缩，也没有必要退缩。这不是能让步的事。您只要爱我就好了，我不会让您吃亏的，明明是我更爱您啊。  
横山裕”  
村上翻过信的背面，写着横山家的地址和联系方式，令附了一句话“在您来之前，我决定每天都仔细拖地整理房间。哪个角落的灰尘都不会放过。我每天做这些时都会感到幸福。”  
村上再次把咖啡洒在桌子上后，安田终于还是忍不住劝到“您今天状态似乎不太好，还是注意身体吧。”  
村上摆摆手说没事，终于下定决心，给横山留下的手机号发了短信“虽然一直没有披露，但我已经结过婚了。这样是不伦。”  
回信几乎只间隔了几秒，提示音让村上一惊。  
横山写得意外的简短  
“请见面再跟我讲您的故事。您太常骗我了，不看着您的眼睛我无法判断真假。”  
刚推开车门就看见站在门外的横山，明白视线是一眼望向自己刚戴上的戒指，村上也并没有从他脸上观察到什么意外的表情。横山只是问“有带车子的雨披吗？”  
“会下雨吗？”  
“这边人少地偏，治安不太好，怕不良看你车太好给你划了。”  
两人一起盖好后由横山领着上楼，是隔成很多单间公寓的廉租房，房子看起来很老，幸好楼梯不是木制，否则真担心一脚踩空。  
横山打开门一瞬间，村上还是忍不住在心里感叹“太小了吧。”看上去只有三叠半，四周为了储物高高垒起了很多塑料盒，但整理归纳的很整洁，只是留给人的范围也只是中心那一小圈。  
横山终归还是有些不好意思地摸摸后脑勺“虽然小但什么都有的。”  
“嗯，看出来了。”村上的目光看向周围的储物箱。“可以断舍离的。”  
“我有点不舍得扔东西。留下的已经是断舍离过的了。”  
“扔不掉过去就没办法好好看向未来了。”  
“扔掉过去就不知道自己是谁了。”  
屋子里一下陷入沉默。村上还是先起了头“不是要好好谈谈吗？那你看着我，还觉得我结婚是在骗你吗？”  
“没说不相信您结婚了。”  
“那你？”  
“不那么说您会来见我吗？而且我说了，我想听您的故事。”  
“没什么故事，就是你现在正在面对一个有妇之夫，还想要搞不伦。我已经到了这个年纪，后果比你看得清楚。前面不小心做错了，就要赶快改正。”  
“村上先生真是会说教。”  
“横山裕你别太自作聪明了。”村上后面几乎是一字一顿地在说，面前的青年周身散发出他之前不曾见过的戾气，两人剑拔弩张，像是弓起身子的雪豹。  
“假面夫妇好玩吗？”横山用目光压制过来。  
“你又知道什么？自以为是的小子。”村上语气镇静，却不自觉握起了右拳。  
“回家第一天我就在网络上查了您的名字。非常优秀的履历呢。只是我不断往后翻，一点您的信息都不想错过，结果看到了几个月前的一个论坛发帖，盘点近三十年娱乐圈大事件，里面居然有二十年前的报纸。我想大概是日期太近，您还没发现没来得及删帖吧。”  
村上瞳孔猛然收缩，定在原地。  
“那篇报道写w公司旗下艺人村上信五未成年援助交际，对象是现在社长藤原的女儿，结果被拍到。这件事直接让w风评大大受创，实权移位到安室手上。可没几天，安室心肌梗塞死亡。藤原家整个翻盘，接管了w。而公司练习生间传闻，有人看到您和藤原小姐一起逛街，令又有各种她的百人斩传闻，即使近两年她人在在国外，也还是有前辈警告如果见到一定要躲着走。如果没猜错，您的结婚对象是藤原小姐吧。否则公司怎么会留您转做幕后，应该避之不及吧，可是又怎么会有父母愿意让女儿嫁给援交对象，是因为这之后还另有隐情，谁替谁背了黑锅，谁又心存愧疚，惶惶不安。”  
村上突然冷笑起来“明白了又如何，事情不是分明白和不明白，而是分发生和不发生。那之后的路都是我自己选的，你能明白？”  
“我不明白。”横山突然收起了刚才的锋利。  
“因为我就是要进入那个圈子，所谓的上流社会。即使被人在背后骂‘藤原家的一条狗’，即使辗转着做三面间谍，我都要进去。我是被这样的欲望支撑着活下来的。你是不是觉得很可笑。所谓阶级啊，金钱啊，在你们这些心怀梦想的年轻人眼里不就是可笑龌龊的东西吗。的确可笑，真的不断爬，每天排得满到无法脱鞋睡觉，可最后才发现根本不可能爬到金字塔尖的，金字塔尖不是人在掌控，而是欲望。人活得像条狗，时间太长，早就没了人样。上不去下不来，悬空架起来的一条狗而已。”  
横山想去抱他，却被一把推开。村上捂着脸说“你别看我。”指缝间有水汽。  
“可我还是喜欢您。即使刚开始我就猜到了，我还是喜欢您不是吗？”  
“你是有天赋吃这口饭不会被埋没的孩子，不值得。”  
“您不能替我决定我值不值得。我觉得值就是值。”横山再次抱住村上，这次没有被推开，而是所有力都塌在他身上，一个趔趄栽倒地上。村上被压在地上，横山连忙想撑起身子，却被按住背，像那天横山对他所说的那样，他问“抱一会儿可以的吧。”  
房间里弥漫着奇异的寂静，像是战争结束后黎明的草原，野花鲜血一片。  
“可是，不伦就是不伦。”吐息在耳边，扫的横山脖子发痒。他撑起身子，看着村上湿漉漉的下垂眼，完全上位俯视的视角，“我明白。那你愿意出来进入我的世界吗？虽然没有很多钱。但我会好好保护您，不让您受委屈的。”  
村上推开了横山起身坐正“不行的，没你想的那么简单。这里利益链太复杂了。是泥沼，我出不去。”  
“那我会一直向外拉您的，总有一天会拉您出来。我很有耐心。只要您愿意向外，我们不做反方向的动作。”  
“二十岁真是恐怖的年龄。”村上看着横山的眼睛心里竟泛起了不知对谁的悲悯“我怕你也陷进去。你是聪明，可是聪明反被聪明误。”  
“我说了，我不会让您吃亏的。请相信我。而且，分明是信五先引诱我的啊。你给一个陌生人太多分外的东西了。对了，私下的场合，以后都不会对你用敬语了。我们已经是共犯的关系了，那些繁杂的东西就免了吧。”  
“你真的是让人火大的小鬼。”  
“是为了应付你这种狡猾的大人。我聪明不到那个份上，比狡猾一定会输，只能直接把心掏出来了。”横山眼角带了笑意，他知道村上已经松动了“指原监督说我跟您小时侯很像呢，我问他哪里？他说很聪明，大胆，有趣，而且……”  
“而且什么?”  
“而且真诚，让观众明明白白看到的真诚。可是村上先生现在已经藏起来了。不过那也没关系，只留给我也可以。”  
村上正张嘴，突然听到门外传来敲门声，两人慌乱起来，空间太小，到处一目了然，横山只好将他拉到卫生间的浴缸，盖上百合窗那样的盖子。  
“你怎么突然过来不打声招呼？”  
“我给你发短信了啊。你没看到吗？”村上听着声音越来越近，窘迫地缩在狭小的空间里不敢乱动。  
“你干嘛？不准上厕所！”  
“哈？”  
“厕所坏了。”  
“哦。这样啊。我洗洗手。”陌生的声音近在耳边，村上忍不住倒吸一口凉气。  
“什么声音？你有没有听到啊？Yoko？”  
“一定是家里进老鼠了，锦户你快去帮我买个老鼠夹。”说着横山便直接把锦户推到门外关上门。门外的少年一脸懵，却还是乖乖下了楼。听到脚步声渐远，横山松口气才把村上拉起来。  
“谁啊？”  
“我老家的朋友。估计是来东京玩借住。我都晕了，怎么第一反应是让你藏起来，好好介绍不就好了。”  
“大概是心里已经认定不伦了不是吗。我刚才缩在那里都觉得荒诞又可笑。我缩在一个二十岁男孩子家的浴缸里，因为害怕被人发现不伦。我的后背湿了，不敢动，真狼狈，很狭窄，如果不回头，一直都会像刚才那样，缩在背光处发抖。”  
“换衣服。”横山直接把手伸进村上的衣服里，让村上猛地一抖。  
“我自己脱就好。”正说着门突然被打开了，两个人一下转头看向门外。逆光站着的少年看起来不过十七八岁，五官深邃英气，只是一脸迷惑不解的表情看起来呆呆的。  
“啊，这个是我们公司的，我的……前辈。”横山先反应过来，自然地介绍起来。  
锦户点点头，乖巧地喊了声“叔叔好。”反而让村上有些僵硬，半开玩笑地吐槽“叔叔吗？”  
“喊村上先生就好了。”横山察觉到村上的在意，赶快打起圆场。“这个是我老家的弟弟，今年十七岁，叫锦户亮，喊他亮就好，有点怕生，是个很好的孩子。”  
锦户亮本来已经缩在横山的身后，又探出头来算是打了招呼。  
这样自然划开的阵营让村上觉得有些不舒服。  
“刚才我明明没走几步啊，怎么没见村上先生上来。”锦户还保持着警觉的态度。  
“你才是，让你买老鼠夹怎么又回来了。”横山故意拔高了声音。  
“你都没跟我说去哪里买啊！？”锦户火气一下就上来，“干嘛突然吼我。”  
“没事我就先走了。”村上有些尴尬的样子。  
“对不起。”锦户赶快低头道歉，村上看到他低头时撅了一下嘴，是一样的习惯。  
“没事的。”村上摆摆手就要出门，横山赶紧跟着去送。  
开车回家的路上村上的眉头没有舒展过。  
晚上被老朋友丸山喊去吃饭，村上也一口拒绝了，可收到了“都到你家门口了。”的信息，只好换了衣服出去。  
“干嘛闷闷不乐，遇到什么事了？”  
“没什么。”  
“没什么还不开心。我还以为藤原回国了呢。你要不想跟她一个空间来找我玩嘛。随时欢迎。”  
“那像什么话。”  
“你也太规规矩矩了。人生就那么几十年，你钱都挣那么多了，还是开心点嘛。反正他们一家子都玩得开，你何苦守寡一样禁欲。”  
“那也不能跟你一样浪得分个手还被人寻死腻活闹到公司里吧。”  
丸山吐吐舌头，“那孩子太年轻了嘛。总是冲动，不也很可爱吗？我倒是想有二十多岁的意气风发呢。”  
“二十几岁又会羡慕十几岁了。干干净净，纯粹得跟蒸馏水一样。怎么都比不过的。”村上声音越说越轻，像是陷入了沉思。  
丸山皱了眉“你怎么了？感觉怪怪的。平时你不都不接这话，一肚子工作的吗？怎么突然发起感概？”  
“就你想得多。”村上干了一杯酒，转口说到“新书的版权不是被买下来了吗？我这里有个孩子，有灵气的。改天带过来你看看，能不能指个名，拜托一下那边。”  
“好啊。被你看上的不会差的。你这是又要捧出个巨星嘛，那么费心。”  
“他值得的。”  
丸山饶有兴趣地看向村上，抿着酒杯笑了。“有意思了。”  
村上没想到那么快又见到了锦户，而且是在公司保安室。  
锦户见到他像是见到亲人一样，立马去扯他的袖子“我就说我认识村上先生的。”  
“嗯，是我的熟人。”村上对这么熟稔的接触感到有点不自在，可还是笑着揉了揉锦户的头，十足的亲切长辈姿态。  
“那也还是，唉，算了算了。”保安摆摆手让锦户离开。  
一出门没等村上问怎么回事，锦户就解释起来“我想找Yoko来着，但是都是刷卡进公司的嘛。我就想会不会不让进，他只是个练习生嘛，溜进来还是被逮到了。”  
“是不可以随便进的。”  
“还好有您在。”锦户仰起头对他笑，春光灿烂的少年摸样。  
村上禁不住说“你比这里的艺人也不差呢。”  
“我这次来东京就是想给几个演艺公司投简历的。过来看Yoko也是好奇大家都在做什么。”  
村上意外地没有使出手段拉拢锦户，即使他明白这张脸在娱乐圈都是难得的。  
横山看见村上领着锦户过来时也一脸惊讶，可锦户只是吐吐舌头就溜到横山后面撒娇。村上说“有事要忙”便走了。横山看着村上离开的背影好一会才转身对锦户说“在村上先生面前规矩点。”  
“可是我觉得村上先生人很好啊，他不会在意那些吧。”  
“你以后如果非要进这个圈子，还是要懂点看人脸色。”  
“我惹他不开心了吗？”锦户的语气泄出一丝不安。  
“也不是，他……总之还是不要这么没大没小。”  
“知道了。”锦户若有所思地点点头，横山也不知道他理解到了哪里。  
晚上下班后在公司门前遇到横山和锦户，两人表示一定要感谢村上，想请他吃顿饭。  
村上笑笑说不用，可是横山一再坚持，拽着他的手看着只是普通挽留时随意一拉，可暗暗用食指摩挲着村上的掌心，村上一想到还有锦户在这，竟不敢对上目光。只是笑着说“上我家随意吃点什么吧。毕竟我是大人，怎么好让你们请。”  
到家后果真随意，只是点了外卖，又开了两瓶啤酒。锦户对很多节目运作的事感兴趣，缠着村上讲了很多。话一多人就放松下来，随手拿过横山的啤酒就喝起来。  
“他不是未成年?”村上警觉起来，又不好伸手去拦。  
“不用管他，就我们三个嘛。”  
“亮，进来这个圈子，很多事都要小心。这种事也不要做，做了就不要被发现。”虽然明白扫兴，村上还是忍不住提点两句。  
谁知道锦户亮大概是之前的确没占过酒，已经有些晕，说“您怎么跟Yoko一样唠叨，我有他一个这样的哥哥就够了。”说着看向横山，眼睛闪亮亮的，小孩子仰头想要得到夸奖的样子，看得横山心软，加上喝酒放松下来，竟忘了指出锦户的错误，只是宠溺地摸了摸他的头。  
村上一言不发起身去了厕所。  
把水调到最冰，往脸上泼，刚两下却慢慢发现水温变热。抬起头看见横山的眼睛。  
“我有点不舒服。”  
“我知道。”  
“我想早点休息，今天要提前下逐客令了。”  
“那你不是要不舒服一晚上都睡不着。”  
“什么？”  
“你不就是，嫉妒得要疯了。”横山笑起来“太明显了吧。锦户那孩子一直问我做错了什么呢。”  
“你明明知道还。”村上气结，扭过头不去看他，却被捏住下巴转过脸，看着少年有些痞气的笑容“我只是把锦户当弟弟而已，我们很小就认识了，我是看着他长大的。相处自然是这样，这是没办法变的。但是啊，我不会对弟弟这样。”说着手下使了力，迫使村上张了嘴，将舌头送了进去。  
水龙头一直没关，在哗哗的流水中，舌尖交缠，唾液搅拌都变得隐秘起来，村上感受着少年紧贴的胸膛，两个人如雷的心跳，伸出手将指尖插入少年人的发间，隐隐用力向下按。即使已经喘不过气，却生出自毁的心里，几乎在渴求一场献祭。  
绵长的亲吻后两个人保持着相拥的姿势，村上无力地说“可是他会长大，他才十七岁。他二十岁会更迷人，二十七岁，几乎是无法匹敌了。可我只会不断衰老，衰老是治不好的绝症。”  
“那前辈还希望我怎么证明呢。”横山有意趴近村上的耳蜗，声音有些暗哑，“shi go?” 一字一顿，刮着耳尖的皮肤，舔一下，又轻咬，村上溢出一声呻吟。  
“前辈那么敏感吗？还是故意说这样的话引诱我。”  
“明明你才是狐狸。”村上为自己的身体反应涨红了脸。  
“不管他再怎么长大，在我眼里都是弟弟。如果爱抚可以证明我对你的感情，我当然乐意在这里就和你全垒打。可是我没办法那么快就结束，前辈太可爱了呀。”  
村上推开横山再次把水龙头推到最冰，使劲捧水冲脸。有些嗔怒地说“要让人事部查查你的履历有没有造假，之前分明像是做过牛郎。”  
两人回客厅时，锦户还有些战战兢兢的样子。再没有眼色也能感觉到村上生气，横山说去调和又那么长时间没出来，他刚喝的两口酒全醒了。可看村上笑呵呵的样子又像是真的什么都没发生，小心翼翼观察了一会，锦户才放下心来。  
谁知道和锦户搭地铁回家的路上就收到了村上的追加短信“不准睡一个被窝。”  
横山捂着嘴笑起来，锦户想凑过去看，那边却立马暗灭了屏幕。锦户意兴阑珊地说句“发神经。”就自顾自刷起自己手机来。  
锦户呆了几天后因为家里的电话便走了，问了才知道是逃了课溜出来，横山赶紧把这小子打包去车站，恨不得直接塞进什么包裹加急寄回大阪。这下再可爱的下垂眼都救不来他。  
之后也突然忙了起来，不但接到了电影的面试安排，还有舞台剧的内定。舞台剧村上有负责，横山多多少少能猜到这其中有什么。他不想想那么多，反复告诉自己，把手头能做的做好。只是村上和他最近也不怎么见面，因为村上的妻子，那位藤原小姐回来了。  
虽然是讲社长的女儿，但女儿这个说法让人不自觉就把年龄降了下来。所以横山第一次看到藤原来公司时对她的衰老感到惊讶。脸部倒是并不是皱纹纵横的样子，只是变宽的背部和大腹便便的肚腩让她看起来像是藏了大排档炭炉上的油脂在身上。还直接去吃艺人的豆腐，摸一下大腿或者搔一搔脊背，旁若无人的样子让横山觉得异常反胃。  
横山每天忙着背台词，练基本功到很晚，几乎次次踩着末班车的点。也只能踩着，他不可能再去村上家了。甚至想到村上家的地板被那女人踩过都让他觉得厌恶。他不知道村上怎么忍下来的。  
今天已经入冬，走在街上让人不禁加快脚步，并且踩得更实，这好像是变成了一种驱散寒冷的运动。横山穿得薄几乎是跑进家里的。一推开门看见披着被子，对着电暖扇把脸烤的红彤彤的村上吓了一跳。虽然的确给了村上钥匙，但他从没觉得村上会真的过来。  
“好冷啊。”村上穿着横山的卫衣，因为过于宽大，只露出了一点指尖，明白横山在盯着他看，反而非常开朗地把被子抖落，抬手做出展示的姿势说“男朋友style”。说完到底还是觉得害羞，用袖子挡住了脸，不好意思的说“37岁的大叔在说什么胡话。”  
横山冲过来把他搂得紧紧得摇啊摇笑起来“你太可爱了。想藏起来。”  
“把门关上啊，傻子。”村上打了个喷嚏。结果横山做出一副被可爱击中的样子倒在地上一动不动。村上只好自己起身去关门，回来还念叨着“都没有供暖，只买一个电暖扇怎么够啊。”结果被一把抓住脚踝，直接甩进横山的怀里。  
横山把被子披在自己身上，自己又紧紧搂着村上，对着房间里惟一的“小太阳”，屋子里甚至没开灯，只有暖橙橙这一片篝火“喜欢我家？”  
“喜欢你家。”村上蹭蹭横山的胸膛，脸烧得红红的，抬头看看横山，他的脸更红，像是喝醉了。“你家才像家，就算很小，也小得刚刚好。所有的东西和空间都是向我开放的，可以歪歪扭扭地把鞋子放在鞋架上，一进门就钻进被窝里。吃饭时不用把背挺直，装模做样地讨论着自己都不懂的话题。只说好吃，难吃，或者什么都不说都好。这里所有的东西都像是我的。”像是17岁的我的。村上在心里无声地说出最后一句。  
“都是你的，我也是你的。你真的是财迷欸，连我家这点家产都要。”横山开起玩笑来。  
“是啊。”村上仰头和他接吻，像是在盖印章。  
和横山的吻总是绵长，好像时间都慢下来，两个人吻得瘫软进被窝里。横山将手伸进村上的衣服下摆，里面已经出了迷蒙蒙的汗气。  
“要做吗？”  
“要不呢？我都穿你的衣服了，这种还算不上勾诱吗？”  
“要命了。”横山撩开村上的衣服，朝着乳首吻过去舔弄起来，村上却咯咯地笑着说“有点痒。”  
“我不太有经验。”横山脸上的红霞更加艳丽，带着一点羞怯。  
“这样说有点丢脸，可说不定我比你还青涩。”村上边说边解横山衬衫的扣子，露出少年雪白的肉体，如同雕塑一样。在夜色里冷白皮更是白得近乎神圣，让村上有种亵神的罪恶。  
“前辈已经有反应了呀。”横山拉开村上裤子的拉链将手附上那已经发硬的一团。村上别过去头，有些不知道如何回应。这种时候反而叫起前辈来，横山难道不狡猾吗？  
“哈…啊……”仅仅是沿着柱身舔弄，村上就禁不住呻吟出来。  
“不要太大声哦，隔音很差的。”横山狡黠地笑着，又伸出舌尖有意表演给他看一样，慢慢从下向上舔过去，又吸了马眼。看着这样有些妖异的少年这样舔弄着自己那物，村上被这样的视觉刺激和背德感双重夹击，捂着嘴还是露出余音，挠的人心痒。  
横山换成左手上下快速撸动，人俯到村上耳边，舔弄着耳蜗说“我开玩笑的，没有隔音不好，信五叫出来吧。多僚人啊。”  
“啊……”被撸射了的认知让村上觉得害羞，横山反而被这纯情痒到心里。故意捉弄他一样，对村上说“信五把我的手弄脏了，舔一下吧。”  
“你……”村上有点不敢相信那样恭谨的青年在床上竟这样放浪，可横山已经把掌心伸到他嘴边，他只好像小狗喝牛奶一样伸出舌尖一点一点地舔进嘴里，自己的精液原来是这样腥腥腻腻的认知竟让他下面又有了感觉，他抬眼看向横山，因为被欺负刚才的羞辱感憋出了泪光，湿漉漉的下垂眼像是雨天淋湿的泰迪。横山将他彻底按倒接吻，村上因为嘴里还有精液推拒了一下，却被把手腕紧紧钳制，举过头顶，只能跟横山共享自己的腥腻。  
横山左手也没闲着，将剩下的精液抹到村上的后穴开始慢慢开阔。异样感让村上绷紧了身子，横山只能不断吻着他安抚“放轻松。”仿佛村上才是退化成幼儿园的小朋友。  
“你小名叫什么？”横山想转移下村上过于集中的注意力。  
“hina……啊…”说着自己名字还忍不住呻吟。  
“hina带过来润滑液之类的东西了吧。”  
“带了，在口袋里。”村上彻底把头别过去了，自己准备得如此周全，简直像上门服务的男妓。这样的认知让他无地自容。  
“嘛。你总是考虑周到的。”横山翻出来润滑液和避孕套，对没有其他有趣的东西感到失望，还以为村上会在购买时过于强装镇静被店员塞进奇奇怪怪的小玩具。不过这已经够难为他了吧，也不能让助理帮忙买，只是想想37岁的纯情上司这样努力地踏入这种领域，横山就觉得可爱得他心痒，像是被小狗蹭了脚踝。  
横山将村上扳过去背对着他，毕竟一开始就正面，他怕这位纯情大叔会羞到哭出来。  
暖橙色的灯光下，村上的胴体还泛着光，线条漂亮，臀部挺翘，横山忍不住捏捏揉揉。村上已经完全不想说话，明明什么都还没发生，却已经像是玩坏的玩具，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。  
横山已经相当温柔，一点点往里推，可村上本身对异物感的抗拒让他举步维艰。  
“hina，你放松点好不好嘛，我也好难受啊。”横山忍不住撒起娇来。  
“你直接插进来吧。大概疼一下就过去了。”横山要被他这时不时的天然逗笑了，可既然说了，那也不好一直在这卡着，他使劲挺身“嗯啊——”村上几乎尖叫出来。  
横山扶着村上的腰慢慢地抽动着，这种被侵犯的快感让村上陌生又舒服，“哈啊……嗯，嗯…”浪叫地停不下来。横山听得情动，加快了速度.  
“啊…嗯哈…太…快了…”  
“不舒服吗？”  
“舒…啊…舒服。”村上有些撑不住向前倒，横山拖着他向后拽，一点都没有放过他的样子。交合的抽插声在寂静的冬夜里异常清晰，室内温度似乎凭空升高十度，被子上汗津津的，到处一片燥热。  
横山却动越快，如同打桩机，“啊——”村上竟然无意识地被操射了。“哈，哈”地喘着气。  
“我还没好呢。”横山把他翻过身，正对着自己，让村上自己架成M字，村上侧过头闭上眼不肯看他，满脸事后余韵的绯色，脸上竟然已经有了泪痕。  
“乖，看着我。”横山哄着他转过头，果然眼眶里还有泪。他极尽柔情地舔舐，说“我说了，不会让您吃亏的。”下面一挺而入。  
“嗯……哈…”村上的呻吟染得整个橙黄色的房间一片绮丽。在跌宕中他望着横山的瞳孔，暖灯下像条跨越千年的琥珀色河流，让他想要溺死在里面。这个瞬间，他只随着这片河流漂浮，只感受到那双瞳孔的魔力，其他的一切都离他远去。  
他向横山伸出手，横山便俯下身吻他，闭上眼睛，只有被包裹的潮湿暖意。  
“hina，hina”横山越来越快，交合处都打出白沫。  
“哈……啊哈…我……yoko……喜欢…喜欢Yoko”  
“啊…哈……”两个人的声音交叠重合，终于结束了酣畅淋漓地交战。  
夜静下来，只余喘息声。两人还是紧紧地相拥，身上不着一物，在那一点微弱的暖黄色灯光下交缠的精瘦胴体，像是深海里的人鱼，又像是古希腊的美少年。可他们全不在意，画面早就消失了，他们不是通过那个来感受彼此。  
“一起去洗吗？”横山问。  
“你别再欺负我了。”村上推开他。  
“刚才有弄疼你吗?怎么哭得泪涟涟的。”  
“你是疯了吗？”村上眼睛瞪得圆鼓鼓的，让横山一下慌了神。  
“对不起，我做过头了。”  
村上是从眼睛笑开的，然后整个脸鲜活可爱起来“没有了。很舒服，就是太舒服，太幸福了才忍不住哭的。”说完窝进横山胸膛里，硬硬的发质蹭得横山脖子痒痒的。  
两个人不再说话，感受着一种身处黑暗的祥和宽慰。小太阳一直提供着那一点点微弱的暖意。  
村上早上刚进办公室就被安田奇怪的打量。  
“怎么了？”  
“先生是去朋友家了吗？”  
“没有啊。在自己家的。怎么这么问？”村上脸上还是笑吟吟的，身子却板直了。  
“哦，因为衣服还是昨天那件，而且有些皱。”  
“是吗？可能我没注意。去拿套新的给我 ，把这套送到服装部熨一下。”村上庆幸于安田的细腻，毕竟今晚还要和藤原一家吃饭，他们眼睛更是毒得不行。  
晚上到达餐厅后藤原小姐先是有意无意地问了一句“昨天你怎么不在家？”  
村上不知道藤原怎么得出这个结论的，毕竟她才是流连于六本木各大牛郎店，他就是算准她不会回家才出去，可又不能确定她真的没回去。  
“哦，昨天住丸山家了。”  
“这样啊，好久没见他了呢。”话题终于被绕过去。之后村上借口去洗手间上厕所，赶快跟丸山通了气。挂断电话前丸山又加了一句“虽然不清楚到底是什么事。信五，我无条件的理解你。如果有什么可以帮到你的告诉我就好。” “谢谢。”

“最近那个舞台剧期待值很高呢。你不还专门点了几个新人进去。”藤原社长落座后就开始说起公司的事。  
“是呢。”村上示意侍者开酒。  
“这次开庆功会就开大一点吧，惠子也参加下。这里会出以后的巨星。”  
“好的啊，爸爸。”藤原撒娇的语气让村上想起坏掉的蛋糕上那层塌陷的劣质植物奶油。  
“听说你很看重一个孩子呢。”藤原夫人突然点出来，让村上有些不安，她一直像是慈禧太后垂帘听政，手里的情报网让人叹为观止。当年也是靠着“情报女王”的名号在这片纷繁交错的娱乐圈里站稳了脚。  
“啊，也没有了。那几个孩子都挺有潜质的。”  
“是吗？那要好好培养啊。看好哪个才是真正的王。别因为私心露了璞玉。”  
“那是一定的。”村上明白回去要敲打一下横山了。他不清楚藤原夫人到底查到了哪种地步。  
这顿饭把村上吃得战战兢兢，嘴上虽然稳固地滴水不露，但各方势力在各个事件上互相试探碾压的感受着实让人心焦。  
村上回去后立马给横山发信“近期不要主动联系我了，以前的信息通话记录全部删掉。警惕周围的人。”  
一直到最后一场舞台公演结束横山才在后台见到了村上。牵起村上的手腕就跑。一直在小路七拐八拐躲到试衣间。  
“你疯了。”村上心都提起来。  
“我选的都是没有监控的地方。”  
村上看着横山，横山那双琥珀的眼睛里竟然沁了泪。“想你…想你…见不到你…”  
“对不起。”村上第一次见横山在他面前哭，才突然惊觉对方就算再聪明，也只是个孩子。只是个无力地，心焦地，却不敢轻举妄动，形单影薄的孩子。他主动去吻了横山，用对方交给他的技巧，如何轻柔地刮过齿贝，交缠舌尖，吸允，放弃。放弃世界其他的杂音，只感受这里一个人的温柔。他一路吻下去，吻过脖颈，咬上脆生生的锁骨，横山皮肤白皙，一点点刮痕都像是画布上落樱红。  
两人倒在繁冗华丽的欧洲宫廷礼服和舞台黑色的幕布上，互相爱抚，不知疲惫，也不做更多，只是一遍遍地从脚踝到腿肚到臀尖到背窝再到乳首，仿佛冬夜里互相取暖的幼兽。  
这次两人不再生涩，熟门熟路得就找到对方的敏感点，村上帮横山舔弄着根茎，尖尖的虎牙偶尔刮碰一下让横山发出慰叹。手边没有润滑剂和安全套。只好将两根并在一起摩擦撸动。村上手不及横山的大，被握住迅速上下运动，幸好刚才已经帮横山泄过一次，精液成了天然润滑，不会有摩擦的艰涩。可大抵年轻人血气旺，难以满足于这种程度的抚慰。终归还是将村上整个压在身下，运动着臀部撕磨。  
“啊……嗯哈…”村上总是忍不住呻吟，横山怕被人听到，只好将手伸进他嘴里，本是想堵上，却被误会了意思吮吸起来。嘴角的唾液一直流到脖子后面的黑色幕布上，这副画面的色情程度竟让横山一下使力冲刺起来。  
“啊…...”两人终于一起射了出来。  
“前辈是妖精啊。”横山笑着舔村上的耳垂。  
村上却起了玩心，起身说“这就叫妖精了吗？”竟俯身去舔食横山的精液。并且边舔边抬眼望向横山，下垂眼的无辜里又满是媚色，像是上古时雌雄莫辨的魅兽。舔完了又故意做出吞咽的样子，然后张开嘴给横山看。  
横山血气一下上涌，将村上翻过身抵在地面上说“hina等下可不要哭着求我不要欺负你。”  
在没有那些的情况下，青年还是将分身全数捅进村上体内，并且次次见底，一下将甬道打开。下面大力抽插还不知足，上面还掰着村上的嘴用手指模仿抽插的动作。  
黑暗中本来就看不见什么，背对着横山的村上所有感官都集中到这两处，敏感程度加倍，一直嗯嗯哈哈呻吟个不停，几乎忘了这是哪里。  
“啊……够了……嗯，啊…停下来。”村上的声音里已经有了哭腔，他已经被操射了两次，可青年就像不知疲惫的机器一样不肯停下来。  
“啊……求你……别欺负我了……呜呜…哈啊…尼桑。”村上已经开始说起了胡话，如果有灯，他就明白自己现在的样子有多糟糕，身上白浊从腹部到脊背到处都是，脸上泪涟涟一片，口水潋滟到锁骨。  
“啊……”横山终于喘着气停了下来。每次对他最致命恰恰不是身体的愉悦，而是语言的刺激。横山觉得自己有些变态。  
“Yoko…yoko!”走廊上传来人的喊声，已经过了庆功宴的时间，却迟迟找不到人，少年心急地喊着，却得不到旁边房门里的丁点回应。两人突然感受到寒冬的冷意，微微发抖。直到人声远了才放松下来。  
“我们同时消失，他们不会发现了吧。”横山掩饰不掉语气里的恐惧。  
“他们已经发现了。”村上倒是出其的镇静。一开始就预想到了的。他没有空泛的少年意气，他是——看着深渊向下跳的人。  
等两人在淋浴室冲洗好出来时已经离庆功宴开始过去了一两个小时。村上拉着横山的手，说“回大阪吧。随便找家民宿住下来，消失一天。”  
“没关系吗？”  
村上吻上恋人的额头说“没关系的。”  
横山将手和他十指交扣，交出所有的信任。  
他们到了大阪后也并没有没住太好的房间，只是一家古朴的旅社。两人放好东西后手拖手在河边吹晚风，像所有司空见惯的情侣那样漫无目的地走慢悠悠的路。已经深夜，路上寂静少人，一片雪花飘落在鼻尖都能听到融化的声音。  
“我们就像是真正的情侣呢。”横山荡着村上的手，像小孩子一样。  
“是啊。”  
恒久的沉默，雪落在头顶也无人拂落。他们走到桥边停下来。  
“淹不死人的吧，那么浅。”横山问。  
村上望过去说“淹不死。”  
两人又接着走，雪越下越大，村上连着打了好几个喷嚏。  
“我们回去睡觉吧。”  
“好。”  
进了榻榻米房间，已经铺好了两个被窝，横山走过去想掀开被村上拦住。“分开睡吧。真有人跟过来就是捉奸在床了。这样怎么都说不清的。”  
横山只好把两个被窝推近一点。又被村上拉开“你是禽兽吗，这种时候还想着亲热。”  
横山气鼓鼓地抱着被子离了十万八千里，胡乱展开就钻进去。  
“干嘛弄得乱糟糟的啊？”  
“我是禽兽嘛!”村上笑着去刮横山的鼻子，躺在他脸旁，吐息都能吹乱对方发丝的距离。  
“真是小孩子啊。原来那么虚张声势。”  
横山睁开眼，正对着村上，两人从没离得那么近。“我们以后还能见面吗？”  
“不能了。”  
“想你怎么办？”  
“努力做好手工的工作。”  
横山呜咽起来，村上环住他的背，轻轻拍打着。“背叛你自己的才能你的人生就彻底完了。你是注定发光的人。”  
村上听到横山慢慢停下来抽泣，慢慢叮嘱道“我找人改了你的约期，昨天就是最后一天。之后我会给你一个叫丸山隆平的人的联系方式。后面的安排他会告诉你。你去G社就好，你是被挖过去的，不是其他什么原因。电影的选角定了，有你，你好好把握。”  
“那你怎么办。”  
“我手里有他们每个人的把柄，他们暂时还动不了我。只要我们再也不见面。我就不会有事。”  
“你早就猜到了对不对。”  
“对啊，我已经是成熟的大人了啊。就算再怎么悔恨二十代的自己怎么活成那个样子，被欲望勒着喉咙。可就是那样的我，才能遇见你，才能做今天的一切。我已经不那么讨厌自己了。”  
“可我讨厌我自己。我讨厌我享用着你跟那些抗衡牺牲得来的成果。”  
“横山，像你当初对我说的。我也觉得你值得。没有什么委屈。如果你讨厌自己，我的付出也会变得可笑，我在这个世界上就再没有立足之地了。我不是因为觉得有一天你真的能把我拖出那里才跟你接吻，是因为我爱你啊。”  
恋人隔着被褥相拥，讲琐碎的话，吐槽房间里没刷好的墙面刚刚居然掉了灰，被褥也有些棉布疙瘩，过于粗糙，又说起小时候的趣事，横山家养的小丑狗，村上孩子王的光辉过去，横山觉得他们要把前半生全部掏给对方一样。

“在许多严冬季节里/我记得冬至那几天。每个日子纵然不会重复，却又数不胜数地再现。  
那几个日子渐渐地/连结为整体一片——那是所剩的唯一的日子啊，我们觉得时间已停止向前。我无一例外地记住它们：严冬快要过掉一半，湿漉漉的道路、滴水的屋顶，大阳在冰上愈晒愈暖。情人们仿佛在梦中，彼此急切地吸引，在高高的树梢上椋鸟晒得汗涔涔。睡眼惺忪的时针/懒得在表盘上旋动，一日长于百年，拥抱无止无终。”

后记  
在陪艺人驶向轻井泽的路上，村上突然抬起头，隔着保姆车的单向玻璃向外望去。后面反方向驶过另一辆保姆车，同样的单向玻璃，无法望见里面的人。可那个瞬间，就像那天在漆黑的夜里，他望向那条琥珀色的河流，他隔着根本不可能透视的屏障望进横山的眼里。他明白一些东西永远的消失了。比如年轻，还有跟年轻联系在一起的一种爱。它们以永恒的姿态被封印在了过去，封印在那个只有一个电暖扇的三叠半房间，封印在最后那间墙面落灰，被褥起球的榻榻米旅舍。从那天以后时间就静止了，永恒露出了它本来的面目。没有人喊司机停下来，恋人们只是朝着一团漆黑轻轻地摆了摆手。车子越驶越远。


End file.
